Crazy Prison
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: The most ironic thing of not having parents around for Christmas is spending the holiday in jail especially the ghost one. I smirk trying to ignore my crazy inmate wondering how I got such a crazy Christmas. Full Summary inside, High T Rate. Request fic


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who wanted a crossover between Danny Phantom and Fairy Odd Parents so this fic is completely Au and doesn't follow canons for both series besides featuring some ooc. I know this fic is posted late for Xmas but getting sick and all didn't help other then it kept fighting me. -'

Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents and Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created two interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.

Summary- The most ironic thing of not having parents around for Christmas is spending the holiday in jail especially the ghost one. I smirk trying to ignore my crazy inmate wondering how I got such a crazy Christmas. Maybe it won't be lonely know I have someone to spend it with.

* * *

Crazy Prison

The most ironic thing of not having your parents around for Christmas is spending it in jail particularly the ghost one. I chuckle a bit thinking how I got to this Jail. If I told you what happen to land me in this place I bet it wouldn't make much sense. Hell I can't understand it much myself. It just happen so fast. Hm...I may be leaving you confuse here ain't I. Oh well, let me start at the beginning of the night in Crazy Prison.

-Earlier that day-

Yawning as I head down stairs trying to remember its Christmas Eve only to find myself alone in the house. Strange that no one is home. I found the note in the kitchen making my lips curl up into a small snarl.

__

Danny

I'm sorry we couldn't wake you up. It's that one of your father's brothers had a stroke while driving so we have to go. You're in charge of the house. Just don't blow anything up. If we can't come home for Christmas or New Year's Eve I'll say this ahead of time, your father and I are truly sorry about this. We did want to spend it as a family. I hope you understand.

All my love,

Mom

Pathetic if you ask me. Dad still could have tried to wake me up. I'm concern about my uncle's health. Then again I haven't been that close to my parents for the last year or so after letting them know I'm Danny Phantom, ghost-boy. Oh well it happen so nothing I can do. It feels nice my mom doesn't have to worry so much about me but figuring I'm heading to college in the coming summer it's worth it.

Hm what to do now since I'm home alone for the holidays. I can't bug Vlad since its Christmas Eve and I know my friends are busy with their families so that means they're out as well. That means there's one place I can roam around though if I get caught be Walker that be bad then again it's a risk I'll have to take. I glance at the wrap up gift I got for ghostwriter as apology gift for last two Christmas. Maybe I can see how he's doing as well.

I murmur under my breath, "Going Ghost."

I let the sensation go through my body as my raven hair change to snow white. My baby blue eyes turn to a neon green color. I smile seeing my traditional outfit as Phantom on instead of my simple casual clothes. I turn invisible sliding down the floors until I reach the basement where I find the ghost portal. I turn it on waiting for the green swirl to come about. I smile flying in.

Freedom at last I smile more widely as I gaze around. Many having the Christmas spirit get me to hum a small tune. I head to the Ghost Library finding the ghost I'm looking for trying to find something to do. I gulp knocking making Ghost Writer look at me competent. I bow my head scratching my neck.

"What is it?"

I wince hearing the bitterness in his voice. Sighing I pass him the gift catching the shock look in his eyes.

"For you," I mutter seeing him open the gift to find a book with many stories from Edgar Allen Pope. "I didn't know what to get you so I figure this would do."

Ghost Writer blinks with shock flipping though the pages until he found a book mark resembling his old type writer greets his eyes. His voice chokes with emotion, "Thanks Phantom and Merry Christmas."

"Welcome and Merry Christmas," I reply smiling a bit as he starts reading his gift before I take off trying to decide where to go next now that my errand is done.

* * *

Still trying to think who to visit next I didn't pay attention where I'm going until I bump into someone. I rub my head finding myself gazing at Walker. Damn it to hell it has to be my luck. I try to smile appealingly as he growls out. "Isn't it Phantom?"

"Hi Walker, how is it going?" I ask hoping I can find a way out.

I can see Walker smirking evilly as he grabs my arm. I gulp as he answers, "Well Phantom it seems you owe me a night in Prison for your actions of free some of my prisoners."

I sigh remembering that though I didn't regret it. At least it's something so I let myself be drag away wondering how bad it can be to go to prison on Christmas Eve. I yawn figuring a single night won't be so bad. What can be the worst thing to happen?

I didn't realize it then but I would regret thinking those words especially when I got to my cell in Ghost world's prison under the charge of Walker.

* * *

I'll admit I never like the ghost prison before and I'm not sure what to think of it now. As soon I enter the doors all I could hear is this crazy laughter along with the words.

"I'll get that goody to shoes of my alter self back! Him and his fairy godson! Hahahahahshahahaha!"

What the fuck is that? I could feel my eyes twitch. What is a fairy godparent? You got to be kidding me right? There is no such thing. I glance at Walker who mutter about nutcase which doesn't help me.

"Is there anyone else besides that person in this place?" I ask hopefully seeing someone in a cell smirking.

Walker just answers, "No just that nutcase."

'Great," I grumble as I go into a cell next to the stranger.

I can make out a blue tint skin hand stretch across with an intelligent voice," Anti-Cosmo is my name. What is your's young sir?"

I blink at the sound of the name. Who would want to go as that. I answer seeing those eyes gaze into my own, "Phantom. Danny Phantom."

I watch the freak nod echoing the name before he smiles that creepy smile that got me wanting to smile as well. Alright I'm freaking myself out. Who ever this person can't be so bad right? I sigh hearing him laugh again sending chills down my spine. I bring my knees to my chest letting his laughter occupy the unusual quietness in the prison.

I can understand why Walker would want someone to be in a cell other then this person. Anyone can go nuts just hearing his laughter. Though for me it's comforting since if I stayed home it would have been boring.

"So what are you doing here on Christmas eve, Phantom?" Anti-Cosmo ask getting me to look up.

"Hm," I thought of an answer to give until I reply simply. "Nothing really."

It's true for this other then Walker's revenge for last time. I watch the other prisoner's eye brow raise saying next making me gape at him. "I don't think that's true. Practically yes but I feel you didn't want to be alone for the holidays but you are right?"

I nod getting him to continue, "I thought as much."

I tilt my head in thought saying the truth, "you are strange but not so bad even if I don't know you that well."

"Point taken, young sir." I heard the strange creature

I roll my eyes as he continues his muttering about his alter self and revenge which I didn't bother asking much. How can I? It's none of my business so I let my self close my eyes. I chuckle softly realizing how ironic my Christmas is. A crazy yet weird one at that. Oh well at least its better then being alone.

Now that you know what I been though on Christmas Eve you can guess for Christmas morning be strange but I don't care. All I know I found a strange friend in Anti-Cosmo as he found one in me. We didn't question each other then a few questions here and there.

I think half ways though after that idiot convinces me to do Christmas Carols we drove Walker up the wall. Even now I think about it that's the best fun I had in some time. So I'll thank him later on for giving me a best yet crazy Christmas in Prison.

* * *

**Arashi: I never wrote Anti-Cosmo before so I just wing it as much as possible. I bet there is quite a bit of ooc. Anyways I hope many of you enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
